Meet Arnold
Arnold #2 ''- Suffocated. # Plane Pilot - Fell to his death. # 5 Plane Passengers - Fell to their deaths. # ''Arnold ''- Froze to death after venturing through the Fuji Dome. # ''Arnold ''- Disintegrated when he landed on the sun. # Evolvement Arnolds - Disintegrated. # Cell Arnold - Eaten by a bigger cell. # ''Arnold ''- Head blown off by a hunter with a shotgun. # Woman - Sunk into quicksand. # ''Arnold ''- Dried up while sinking into quicksand. # ''Arnold ''- Disintegrated from running at the speed of light. # ''Arnold ''- Crushed by trucks. # 5 Truck Drivers - Killed in a crash. # ''Arnold ''- Torn apart by hydrogen molecules. # 5 Truck Drivers - Killed in a crash. # ''Arnold ''- Exploded from holding his breath in space. # Pinocchio - Decapitated by Geppetto. # ''Arnold ''- Sunk into the ocean and drowned when a magnet hit his head. # Carrot - Cooked in a microwave. # Tomato - Cooked in a microwave. # ''Arnold ''- Cooked in a microwave and eventually disintegrated. # ''Arnold ''- Disintegrated by Zeus with a lightning bolt. # White Rabbit - Cooked by the Earth's core and eventually exploded. # ''Arnold ''- Sucked into the black hole. # ''Arnold ''- Disintegrated by the black hole. # Skeleton - Disintegrated. # ''Arnold ''- Fell down the black hole for eternity. # Baby Arnold - Fell down the black hole for eternity. # Old Arnold - Fell down the black hole for eternity. # ''Arnold #2 ''- Suffocated after taking off his helmet. # Jack Dawson - Seen as a skeleton. # Rose DeWitt Bukater - Seen as a skeleton. # Anglerfish - Disintegrated by hot steam and turned into sushi. # Rabbit - Eaten by the megalodon. # ''Arnold ''- Eaten by the megalodon. # Shark - Beaten to death by the megalodon. # Arnold's Pants - Burned to death in the volcano. # ''Arnold ''- Disintegrated after being consumed by a lava flood. # Plant Monster - Beaten to death by Arnold with a teddy bear. # Hippo - Killed by a pterodactyl. # Pterodactyl - Feet ripped off by the t-rex. # ''Arnold ''- Eaten by the t-rex. # Every Human on Earth - Disintegrated by dark matter. # Human Model - Died. # ''Arnold ''- Crushed by pieces of a robot. # ''Arnold ''- Blown up by sugar rockets. # Athletic Man - Head crushed after jumping into the roof of the elevator. # 3 Vikings - Seen dead. # ''Arnold ''- Crushed under rubble. # Human Model - Boiled to death from the inside. # ''Arnold ''- Flattened by gravity pressure. # Duck - Crashed into the rocket. # Albert Einstein - Died of a heart attack. # Arnold's Heart - Filled with cholesterol. # Robot - Crushed by Arnold. # ''Arnold ''- Head burned when his phone exploded. # ''Arnold ''- Melted by the giant phone. # Gangster - Melted by the giant phone. # ''Arnold ''- Euthanized by a robot. # ''Arnold ''- Killed by crowds of people. # ''Arnold ''- Disintegrated by the time travel machine. # Seagull - Eaten by a shark. # Raft Person - Seen as a skeleton. # Dog - Sucked into the tornado. # Hobo - Sucked into the tornado. # Man - Sucked into the tornado. # Dog - Sucked into the tornado. # Mountain Climber - Froze to death on Mt. Everest. # Mountain Climber - Hit by a piano. # Old Man - Sucked into the tornado. # Woman - Sucked into the tornado. # Boy - Sucked into the tornado. # ''Arnold ''- Sat on by a cow. # ''Arnold ''- Killed by coffee bean farmers. # ''Arnold ''- Disintegrated. # '''2 Aliens' - Blown up by Arnold with dynamite. # Arnold ''- Blew himself up with dynamite. # Unknown Person - Arm seen. # ''Arnold ''- Eaten by piranhas. # ''Arnold ''- Died from venturing through Jupiter. # 20 Rats - Seen dead. # ''Arnold ''- Shot by a hunter with a rifle. # ''Arnold ''- Mauled by a creature. # ''Arnold ''- Body exploded. # Snake - Stepped on by an elephant. # Elephant - Died from stepping on a snake. # Poisonous Snake - Swallowed and digested by Arnold. # Fly - Died from landing on frog poison. # Poisonous Frog - Swallowed and digested by Arnold. # ''Arnold ''- Thumb exploded from poison overdose. # Hobo - Died of cancer. # ''Arnold ''- Dies when an alien explodes from his chest. # '''Cancer Cells '- Died when Arnold sprayed them with poison. # 'Tumor '- Died when Arnold sprayed it with poison. # 'Cancer Cell '- Killed by a chemotherapy pill. # ''Arnold ''- Slashed by Freddy Krueger with his claws. # Heart - Exploded. # ''Arnold ''- Died of infections. # ''Arnold ''- Pushed out a window by a boyfriend. # ''Arnold ''- Exploded when his heart beat too fast. # ''Arnold ''- Exploded from stress and strain. # Rat - Eaten by a starving man. # Mailman - Stabbed by Jason with a machete. # 4 Teenagers - Killed by Arnold with a chainsaw. # Singing Teenager - Bisected by Arnold with a chainsaw. # ''Arnold ''- Shot by a man with a rifle. # Fly - Crushed by Arnold. # Cow - Eaten by piranhas. # Numerous Bugs - Swallowed by Toby. # Video Game Character - Died. # Plane Pilot - Froze to death in the arctic. # Plane Passengers - Froze to death in the arctic. # ''Arnold ''- Fell to his death inside the plane. # Cat - Fell to its death inside the plane. # Shrimp - Seen dead. # Every Human on Earth - Killed in the robots' attack. Category:Youtube Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Parodies Category:Crossover